Ultor Corporation
History Saints Row Universe Saints Row In 2006 Ultor was a clothing company, but over years expanded to media development, weapons manufacturing, pharmaceuticals, and real estate. Saints Row 2 Ultor had decided to turn the gangs of Stilwater against each other so they would be easier to take out, so that they could renovate the impoverished neighborhoods and create a stunning utopia. However they ended up going against the Third Street Saints, where the Boss then killed Dane Vogel. Ultor Exposed The Saints were approached by former Ultor scientist Tera Patrick, about a secret project Ultor had been working on. She reveals that Ultor had been experimenting with nanotechnology and causing severe and fatal mutations in test subjects. Corporate Warfare Vogel was replaced by Eric Gryphon who had a rivalry with Dex, who was head of Ultor's security. Dex tried to kill Gryphon on a few occasions, so Gryphon made an alliance with the Boss to get rid of Dex. While Dex was able to flee, Gryphon and the Boss came to an agreement that Ultor would leave the Saints alone. Saints Row: The Third In the years following, Ultor's media department had merged with the Saints turning them into celebrities, and creating energy drinks, comics, and clothing lines based on the Saints. A S.T.A.G. plane had crashed into an Ultor chemical plant, unleashing a gas that turned people into zombies. When the Earth was destroyed, Ultor was as well. Saints Row: Gat out of Hell In Hell, Dane Vogel runs Ultor, and allies himself with the Saints to dethrone Satan. Red Faction Universe Red Faction In 2075 Ultor has begun to colonize Mars, and has been mining resources to send back to Earth. The Ultor security force is extremely hostile towards the miners, and caused a miner uprising called the Red Faction. Ultor's head of research, Axel Capek had been doing unethical experiments with nanotechnology, which caused a plague to break out and infect the miners. Capek had gone on an expedition and discovered an alien race underneath the surface of Mars. The majority of his team was killed on the expedition, but he continued his research and developed the plague based on the alien race. Capek was eventually killed in the uprising, and the Red Faction manufactured a cure for the plague. Ultor was defeated when the Earth Defense Force arrived to aid the Red Faction. Red Faction II During the Commonwealth Civil War, Ultor was helping both sides, though sometime after the war Ultor was shut down. The Ultor scientists that were still on Mars went into exile and emerged after Mars was terraformed. They eventually became the Marauders and hate both the colonists, and the E.D.F. Agents of Mayhem Universe Agents of Mayhem Ultor is funding M.A.Y.H.E.M. to fight against L.E.G.I.O.N. Members Saints Row * Dane Vogel-Chairman * Eric Gryphon-Dane Vogel's successor * Dexter Jackson-Head of Security * Tera Patrick-Scientist * Julius Little-Saints Row Church Tour Guide Red Faction * Davis-Administrator * Richard Gryphon-Deputy Chief Administrator * Axel Capek-Head Scientist * Masako-Mercenary Leader * Jed Bartosz-Mercenary * Isondo Barnes-VP of Marketing * Hawkins-Scientist * Wiley Newell-Scientist * Gerardo Ybarra-Scientist * Kristen Pahlke-scientist * Riley Gibson-Security Guard * Hendrix-Security Technician * Parker-Miner * Orion-Lieutenant Miner * Ray Mason-Miner * Felicia Lu-Miner